The invention relates to means for processing work-pieces made of electrically conducting metalls, and more particularly for methods and apparatus for electrochemical processing of work-pieces.
The invention is suitable for use in processing work-pieces of complex spatial configuration such as dies, press moulds, turbine blades on electrochemical copying-piercing machines.